Fue mi culpa
by PatryTrusky
Summary: Spoilers!Post 4x13 All in the family DL Oneshot Varía un poco del capítulo original. Aquí están todos en la comisaría cuando Danny lleva a Rikki. Espero que os guste!Dejad reviews!


**A.N:** Esto es algo que me vino a la cabeza tras ver el 4x13 All in the family pero con una pequeña variación. Al final del episodio en la comisaría solo estaba Flack, en este fic están todos. ¡Espero que os guste! Y dejad reviews please!!

Danny miró como Angell se llevaba a Rikki, echó un breve vistazo al resto y sin decir una palabra se dispuso a ir, pero de repente, cuando escuchó su apellido se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Flack, mientras el resto le miraba.

- Tienes que dejar de culparte- empezó Flack.

- ¿Dejar de culparme?- repitió Danny sin dar crédito- Como si fuera tan fácil, maldita sea Flack ¡tenía diez años! Solo diez y era mi obligación protegerle, tenía que haberle llevado a casa, pero fallé, no lo hice ¡y ahora está muerto¡Así que dime como puedo dejar de culparme Flack, porque yo no lo sé!- y sin decir más se fue, dando un portazo.

Vagó por los pasillos de la comisaria sin rumbo fijo, mientras su mente vagaba en los recuerdos de su pequeño vecino Rubén, su risa, la que oía todas las mañanas a través de las paredes, los ojos, que eran el espejo de su dulce alma, ese pelo revoltoso que no se dejaba domar y su hiperactividad, la que hacía a Danny darse unos madrugones de espanto, no podía remediarlo pero le echaba de menos. Encontró unas escaleras desiertas y se sentó allí, pues no quería hablar con nadie.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA**

- Pobre… está destrozado- comentó Hawkes.

- Ya… por cierto Flack¿cómo has sabido lo que estaba pasando?- preguntó Stella.

- Bueno pues…

- Yo se lo dije- le cortó Lindsay mientras cuatro pares de ojos la miraban- bueno en realidad le dije que Danny no contestaba al móvil y que si podía intentar llamarlo.

- Sí, fui a su casa y en el ordenador encontré información sobre Ollie, vi lo del funeral de Rubén y había algo marcado allí por lo que lo llevé al laboratorio y Lindsay sacó un número, llamé y era de una tienda, así que me acerqué, vi a Danny salir de allí y me dijo que Rikki había ido a su casa para decirle lo del funeral de Rubén, luego Danny se dio la vuelta y…- Flack no estaba seguro sobre decirles lo de la pistola de Danny, la que Rikki había robado.

- ¿Y qué Flack?- preguntó Mac.

- Bueno…ehh…verás… Rikki…robólapistolaaDanny- contestó Flack rápidamente.

- ¿Qué?- Hawkes parecía confundido.

- Flack, dime que no es lo que creo haber oído- le pidió Stella.

- Ehh… eso depende de lo que hayas oído…- intentó evadirse Flack.

- No me digas que Rikki robó la pistola de Danny.

Flack bajó la cabeza derrotado y asintió:

- Sí, cuando se dio la vuelta para ofrecerla un vaso de agua, ella cogió la pistola y se la guardó, se despidió y se fue. Cuando se preparaba para ir a trabajar se dio cuenta de que no estaba y fue a buscar a Rikki, no la encontraba así que supuso que fue a buscar a Ollie, yo le di una hora para encontrarla, al pasar la hora intenté llamarle pero no contestaba, por lo que decidí ir a ver lo que pasaba, llegué y su moto estaba allí pero él no, me di cuenta de que también seguía a Ollie, por lo que les seguí, después llegué donde estaban mientras Danny trataba de convencer a Rikki para que no disparase, se puso en medio y la dijo que si tenía que disparar al culpable que le disparase a él, ella bajó el arma y Danny se la quitó, pero luego el bocazas de Ollie empezó a decir ciertas cosas y Danny perdió los estribos, por lo que le pegó unos puñetazos hasta que pude separarles y bueno, lo siguiente que sé es que Danny quería llevarse a Rikki para que se calmara y le dije que tenía que traerla aquí en menos de una hora o si no yo haría lo que tuviese que hacer, el resto lo habéis visto por vosotros mismos…

- Yo… empezó Lindsay- voy a buscar a Danny, creo que aunque quiere estar solo no lo necesita- y sin añadir nada más, salió de la sala.

- Dentro se quedaron ellos cuatro mirando como Lindsay se alejaba.

- Oye Flack¿cómo es que Lindsay te aviso de lo de Danny?- preguntó Hawkes.

Una pequeña sonrisa se arrastró por los labios del joven detective.

- Bueno- respondió éste- creo que es algo obvio.

- Al principio Hawkes no lo entendió, miró las caras de sus compañeros y vio que todos tenían una mirada divertida en el rostro a pesar de las circunstancias.

- ¿Qué… ohh.. creo que ya lo entiendo… pero¿desde cuándo?- preguntó.

- Yo tengo mis sospechas, pero no estoy totalmente segura- respondió Stella.

- Yo creo- añadió Mac- que fue más o menos desde el incidente del almacén, cuando "cambiaron turnos".

- Sí- añadió Flack- cuando entramos en el almacén ella estaba muy preocupada y parecía que se sentía culpable…

- De algo podemos estar seguros- volvió a decir Stella- independientemente de cuándo empezasen, tiene que ser serio, nadie vuela urgentemente a Montana solo por un capricho.

- Pero… ¿no lo visteis?- preguntó Flack.

- ¿Ver el qué?- preguntó a su vez el ex-forense.

- Bueno, me metí en Internet para ver lo del juicio y todo eso, ya sabéis, ver cuánto quedaba hasta que volviese, el caso es que acabé en la web de un periódico local de Bozeman y la foto que vi no tenía desperdicio, sinceramente, al principio no me lo creía, después de casi dos años así, porque desde el primer momento se veía que había algo entre ellos…

- Pero ¿qué viste?- preguntó una impaciente Stella.

- Mmmm… ¿Stella Bonasera no se enteró? Esto debe ser serio…

- Flack…

- Vale, vale… pues eso, en la foto salían ellos dos.

- Sí¿y?

- Pues que estaban a punto de besarse.

- ¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Stella- pero ¿cómo? Quiero decir¿por qué no me lo contó?

- Bueno, eso es algo que la tendrás que preguntar¿no te diste cuenta de lo bien que estaban después de volver? Como en los viejos tiempos. Me acuerdo del primer caso que tuvimos después de su vuelta, el del vino, estábamos los tres en la bodega y parecían ignorarme, como si yo no estuviera, eran ellos dos gastándose bromas- contestó Flack.

- Si los hubieseis observado atentamente, os habríais dado cuenta de las miradas, las sonrisas… y también os hubieseis dado cuente de que muchas veces salían o llegaban juntos al laboratorio…- comentó Mac- Por eso cuando Lindsay me dijo que Danny tenía la gripe la dije que se asegurara de no cogerla…

- ¿En serio? Mac eso se cuenta antes…- dijo Hawkes.

Todos le miraron como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas. Él se sonrojó y dijo:

- Lo siento, supongo que se me ha pegado de Stella…

Mientras tanto en el pasillo Lindsay anduvo durante un rato sin encontrarse con nadie, pero de repente escuchó un sollozo ahogado que provenía de las escaleras que había a su derecha. Sin saber por qué, se dirigió en esa dirección y lo que encontró la rompió el corazón.

Danny estaba sentado en las escaleras con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y el rostro enterrado en ellas mientras lloraba.

Lindsay ya no estaba segura de que hacer, no sabía si ir allí a consolarle o dejarle solo, pues tenía miedo de que él la gritase o se encerrase en sí mismo.

Se arriesgó y optó por la primera opción, lentamente se acercó a él y temerosa puso una mano en su hombro. Al principio Danny se tensó e intentó zafarse, pero ella no cedió y él no se movió, intentó dejar de llorar pero no dio resultado, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su hermoso rostro.

Durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. De repente Danny levantó la cabeza y trató de decir algo, pero Lindsay le cortó.

- Shh, no es necesario que digas nada.

Danny volvió a cerrar la boca, pero al rato la volvió a abrir y dijo:

- Yo… lo siento, siento cómo te he tratado durante estos días, no tenía derecho, pero aún así lo hice. Sé que me he portado muy mal con todos y en especial contigo…

- Danny- le interrumpió Lindsay- te entiendo, no te disculpes.

- No, déjame… déjame decir esto, sé que he jodido todo esto, y lo siento, porque… porque eres lo más importante de mi vida…- añadió esto último en un susurro y continuó- yo… estos días lo he pasado muy mal sin ti a mi lado, sé que es mi culpa por empujarte lejos, estaba muy confuso, lo de Ruben…- ahogó un sollozo- fue… fue algo inesperado, cuando… le vi en la sala de autopsias no podía creérmelo, era como una pesadilla, una de la que esperaba despertar pronto, no podía explicármelo, cuando le dije que se fuera a casa estaba bien y luego… además, cuando fui a hablar con Rikki… el mundo de me vino abajo, no tenía fuerzas para decirle a una madre que había perdido a su único hijo…. No era capaz de aguantarlo, por eso quería estar solo, no quería que nadie me viese así, no podía… y por eso he jodido todo, yo…- inspiró hondo y miró a Lindsay a los ojos- te… te quiero y no puedo perderte, porque si no habré perdido lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida. Y si eso pasa no podré soportarlo.

Cuando Lindsay oyó esto no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero al mirarle a los ojos vio que todo era verdad, vio amor, miedo y culpa. El amor que sentía por ella y que era mutuo, aunque solo llevaban unos meses juntos. Miedo y culpa, lo mismo que había sentido ella años atrás cuando un loco mató a sus amigos y ella fue la única que sobrevivió, la costó mucho tiempo comprender que ella no tuvo la culpa, que solo fue una víctima, pero se prometió a sí misma ayudar a Danny para que él no sintiese lo mismo.

Ella no lo abandonaría, y antes de que él pudiese añadir algo más, Lindsay dijo:

- Yo también te quiero Danny.

Los ojos de Danny se iluminaron, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa cruzó su cansada cara.

Lentamente sus rostros se acercaron, cuando sus labios tocaron, Danny sintió paz y alegría, la culpa por culpa por la muerte de Ruben se iba y todo gracias a la mujer que amaba, a la primera que había amado y a la única que amaría.

Juntos podrían salir de todo esto.

Juntos podrían hacerlo.

Juntos.

**A.N:** ¿Qué tal? Espero que os guste!!


End file.
